Laser induced phenomena on semiconductor devices are used for example for failure analysis techniques for a variety of semiconductor devices. Examples of such failure analysis techniques include light- and charge-induced voltage alteration (LIVA and CIVA) techniques, thermally-induced voltage alteration (TIVA) techniques, optical beam induced current (OBIC) techniques, and optical beam induced resistance change (OBIRCH) techniques.
Existing systems for implementing the above mentioned techniques have each been applied to failure analysis for particular purposes and conditions. However, existing systems do have certain limitations and disadvantages, which have hindered any one system from being suitable for a wide variety of analysis purposes and conditions.
For example, while existing systems for TIVA and LIVA techniques are not complex to implement, such systems do require a constant current biasing and an AC coupled amplifier. Constant current biasing interferes with the equilibrium state of the device under test (DUT). Furthermore, as voltage fluctuations occur during power-up of active DUTs, current TIVA and LIVA systems are typically limited to being applied to passive DUTs.
As another example, existing OBIRCH systems, which are based on measuring changes in a current flow through the DUT, have been found to provide a lower sensitivity in the failure analysis compared to LIVA systems, for example.
A need therefore exists for an alternative monitoring and measurement system and method for laser induced phenomena applications on semiconductor devices, which may address one or more of the above mentioned limitations and disadvantages.